Lightning
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Still Morgiana is so much more than one word. For she's deeper than she appears. She dreams big, holds her head with no shame, and is willing to bleed to achieve her goals. Still Alibaba's afraid she'll burn, flash and disappear before he can completely understand her.


The first time he sees her, she's flying, that's the only way to describe her. For with the way her feet move to the beat of the drum, and the gigantic smile across her face, to Alibaba it looks like she could soar at any given moment. Everyone who watches is hypnotized by her spell. Before he knows it, the song has ended, and they're taking donations.

When she comes to him with a dirty tin can, he can't help the words that come out of his mouth.

"You were amazing!" He beams at her in wonder.

"Thank you sir, but could you spare some change?" She wipes the sweat off her brow. Of course, compliments don't fill your stomach or keep you clean. So he pulls out a few coins and drops them in the can. She curtsies and just like that she darts for more customers.

Alibaba checks his pocket watch, and finds he's late, so he leaves the quiet street corner for his appointment. Still, the redheaded maiden and her invisible wings haunt his dreams that night.

* * *

><p>The next evening, he visits the same street corner, but there's no sight of her. Alibaba though does find an old beggar who knows of her group.<p>

"Take a right at the next street, first building on the right." After giving a coin in thanks, Alibaba follows his instructions and enters an old tavern. From the looks of the crowd, they're the more seedy type, and on instinct his hand falls to his wallet. Slowly, the stares die down, so he takes a seat at the bar, not knowing what he's waiting for.

After a few beers though, he hears whistling and catcalls from the back of the building. Without thinking, he dashes to the voices. Alibaba squeezes through the crowd that's gathered around the area, and he spots a few familiar faces from the show yesterday, but she's not there.

He's about to sigh in disappointment, but before he can, she appears. Just as before she flies across the room, enchanting and mesmerizing. Her movements are sharp tonight, faster and more graceful. Then suddenly he spots a man whispering into the ears of spectators. The men eagerly point to the various dancers and musicians, the redhead being a popular choice. When the man comes to Alibaba, he makes sure to promise to pay twice what the last had offered. Soon the last note is played, and the performers bow. He makes sure to applaud enthusiastically as they head to a backroom.

Out of nowhere, the man from before, leads Alibaba off to the side, giving him a key and pointing him towards a room. It's much dirtier than he's used to. "I trust this is suitable to your needs, correct?" The man eyes his fine clothing.

"You may leave," His polite words are wrapped in a cold tone. The man complies, and Alibaba's left alone in the empty room. Not knowing what to do, he takes a seat on the bed, trying not to wonder how many fleas are in the sheets.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. With a gulp, Alibaba gets up and opens the door to find the redhead dancer in a far more revealing outfit.

"Did you request me sir?" Her voice is monotone and dead.

"Ah, yes." He blushes trying to keep his eyes directed towards her face. "Come in," He clears his throat, trying to recover a degree of professionalism. The girl obeys and stares at him with empty eyes. A pregnant pause hangs over the two, her staring him down, him trying to regain his composure.

"Sir if you could-"

"Oh, my apologies, what's your name, if I may ask?" Alibaba seats himself back on the filthy bed.

"I was never christened a name, they just call me Morgiana, but sir-"

"Thank you, Morgiana. Would you please dance?"

"Dance?" Red eyes widen in shock.

"Yes dance, that's not a problem is it?" She shakes her head, but still gives him a quizzical look. Reluctantly, she starts, closing her eyes and following a beat only she knows. And she dances and dances all through the night.

* * *

><p>It soon becomes a routine of sorts, once a week, he comes, pays for a room, and then she dances for him. He doesn't even sleep there once she's done, instead deciding to leave for a cleaner inn. Despite these strange affairs, slowly they get to know each other a bit.<p>

"Why do you spend time in a neighborhood like this Mr. Saluja," Morgiana asks after one night. Alibaba had gotten tired of the constant sir's, so he submitted and gave her his name.

"What do you mean?" He tries to hide his surprise at the question.

"Anyone can tell from the clothing you first wore, you're wealthy. Though you dress more modestly now, you're not one of us." Those words cut him in two. "There are much nicer brothels and prettier prostitutes besides our's, why do you come here?"

"Oh, I have so unfinished business with someone." Alibaba suddenly becomes interested in a speck of dirt on his trousers.

"An unpaid debt?" Memories flash before him, of his childhood and them.

"You could say that. Also-" He gets up to put on his hat. "You're very talented, Miss Morgiana." With that he exits, missing the blush painting her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"So why are you here?" His sleepy mind fails to censor the inappropriate question. "I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Alibaba tries to quickly diffuse the situation.<p>

"It's fine Mr. Saluja," She gives him a timid smile. Slowly, Morgiana's been opening up, her dead exterior peeling away bit by bit. "My family has been slaves for centuries, but then my grandmother escaped, she was the first to be free." The way she fondly recalls her envies him. "Her dream was to go back to our homeland, but she was too busy trying to scrape by a life for my mother. She dreamed the same thing, but had to take care of me as well. So here I am." Boldly she stared at Alibaba. "I'll carry on their dream to return to my homeland. This is the highest paying job for a woman like me. In a few years the boss says I'll have enough to make the journey."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Golden eyes were filled with concern. Morgiana's stare turns into an icy glare.

"When I first started to bleed, my mother was dead, and I could barely support myself. He took me in when no one else would." And that was it for that subject. Though whenever she danced, Alibaba couldn't help but imagine her doing so in a far off land instead.

* * *

><p>It's strange, but for some reason, Alibaba feels a sort of comradeship with the fierce dancer. She has every reason to hate the world, but Miss Morgiana never seems bitter. Rather she seems restless, these small alleyways are too small for her. She longs to be free and spread her wings.<p>

And for that he can't blame her, for he desired the same, while he lived in the garbage and dirt. So slowly, Miss Morgiana grows on him, and Alibaba can't say he minds it.

* * *

><p>One day he sees her dancing again on the same street corner. Though he knows her moves by heart now,she still amazes him. As usual, Morgiana darts for customers, so focused, she bumps smack into him.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Saluja! What are you doing here?" She smiles.

"I was looking for my debtor, but alas, no luck." Morgiana doesn't reply, at first but chooses instead to look at her dirty feet.

"Oh, well I better join the others." She moves to leave but Alibaba grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" He hates how desperate it comes out. "I have something important to tell you,"

"Well then say it, I got to prepare for my next performance." Morgiana taps her foot anxiously.

"Walk with me, I'll tell you as we go." She puffs out her cheeks at his mysterious words but she agrees and follows him out of the red light district.

"Are you ready now?" Morgiana sighs.

"Just be patient." So they walk farther and farther. Eventually Morgiana gets bored and started chatting about her day. Naomi's been teaching her a new dance. A new girl named Elizabeth has joined them. She's a young thing but she has a knack for the drums, and Morgiana wants to teach her a traditional beat her mother loved. Alibaba just then realizes how much her quiet voice soothes him. Easing his bones and delighting his ears.

"And here we are." He gestures to the large sign in front of the park.

"Where is here?" She cocks her head to the side in confusion. Of course she doesn't know where they are. She must have spent her entire life in those few alleys like he had.

"It's a park, I thought you'd enjoy seeing one as we talk business."

"What's a park?"

"Oh stupid me." Alibaba runs a hand through his hair. "It's a place where nature is preserved amid the city."

"Like my homeland?" Her smile shines so brightly he can't correct her. So they walk some more, Morgiana ohing and awing at all the sights and sound like a newborn being welcomed into the world. Alibaba laughs, and it's almost dark by the time he remembers why they came her.

"I have a friend named Aladdin." Morgiana turns to him, caught off guard by his words. "He's just recently come of age, and his parents are throwing a ball in his honor. They're looking for a performers so I couldn't help but let it slip I know a certain redhead dancer who happens to be amazing."

"You're kidding-"

"The pay would be more than what you make in a year."

"Oh Alibaba!" She cries as she wraps her arms around him in joy. "Really?" Small tears are forming in her eyes.

"Really," Morgiana grips him tighter before suddenly freezing up.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Saluja, that was unprofessional of me," Quickly she detaches herself from him. "I can't believe myself, and in public too!"

"It's fine Miss Morgiana." He laughs at the blush creeping up her neck. "In fact, you can call me Alibaba from now on."

"Then you must call me Morgiana as well,"

"Fine," He grips her hand and gives it a little squeeze. "Fine, Morgiana,"

* * *

><p>After much debating, he realized there's only one way to describe her, she's like lightning. Morgiana's stoic appearance creates a false sense of serenity. But that's just the calm before the storm, for she is fiery and powerful, blinding everyone. But then in quiet moments of peace, she's warm and gentle, making you forget about the storm battling inside of her.<p>

Still Morgiana is so much more than one word. For she's deeper than she appears. She dreams big, holds her head with no shame, and is willing to bleed to achieve her goals. Still Alibaba's afraid she'll burn, flash and disappear before he can completely understand her.

* * *

><p>As the days go by Morgiana spends more time with him talking instead of dancing.<p>

"You must also get this Aladdin of your's to hire the girls as well."

"Oh I'll need to buy a new dress, I'll be dancing in front of nobles!"

"Do you think it'll be alright to ask for donations or will it offend my clients?" Alibaba supposes he should feel slighted for paying for a service and getting nothing, but her company is enough.

He's thinking on one of their conversations when she bursts into the small, dirty room, fuming.

"Ah, Mor!" He beams at her, relishing the little affectionate nickname. However instead of smiling in return she returns an icy glare.

"What's wrong?" Last night they had been doing so well.

Instead of replying, she pulled on the red cord around his neck, bringing him down to her level. "Nothing, sir," She spits out the last word before kissing him deeply.

Alibaba has trouble thinking straight, for she is intoxicating and powerful. But once she pulls back for air, he remembers her words from before.

"Wait, Morgiana-"

"Was that not satisfying?" Her tone is dangerously sharp. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll correct that." She deepens the kiss, and all he knows is her. Her scent, her delicious lips. Soon he feels her leading him towards the bed, and guilt overwhelms him, for some reason this is so wrong. Alibaba pulls away quickly.

"Morgiana just talk to me."

"What's to talk about?" She presses butterfly kisses to his neck and he forgets how to breath. "Elizabeth saw you at another brothel, flirting indecently." She pushes him onto the bed. "So it's not as if you prefer balls to flowers." Morgiana wiggles off his shirt, exposing pale skin, while straddling his leg. "This is my job, now let me do it!"

"Are you jealous, Mor?" The question comes out in a small voice. For she is so near, looming over him, he worries he might not be able to stop what she starts.

Instead of initiating the deed, Morgiana pauses, doubt painted clearly on her features. "The clients talk. Of how men like you come down here looking for a pet. That they find people like us hilarious and quaint. Is that all I am to you?" Morgiana looks ready to cry. "A backwards whore, too ugly to fuck?"

"Morgiana no, it's not like that, you're beautiful-"

"Then why don't you let me do what I'm paid for, Alibaba?" The fury from earlier is gone now, replaced with sadness.

"Because I view you as my friend,and I don't want to oppose on your honor."

"My honor?" She sits up, in confusion. "What honor does a prostitute have?"

"I don't want to push something you don't want." Alibaba sits up as well to join her. "I respect your profession, you must do what you need to, but I won't sleep with a friend."

"A friend, huh?" Morgiana hides behind her bangs. "So I'm not some cute pet you laugh at for dreaming of other things?"

"How could I laugh at things I once was?"

"What?" She perks up at those nine words.

"I was born here, a bastard with a whore as a mother." Golden eyes start to soften as he remembers the past.

"That can't be true... How?"

Before he knows it, Alibaba's recalling his childhood, and Morgiana listens intently as both of them feel a new, raw connection form between them.

* * *

><p>Days past in a flash and before he knows it the day of the ball is upon them. Alibaba insisted on escorting Morgiana but she playfully drove him away.<p>

"Please Alibaba, you're making me more nervous!" She laughed. "Just leave me and the girls some space, we'll be just fine."

"I believe that, but I'm still worried for you guys, it's as if I'm the one performing!"

So that night as Alibaba surveys the crowd for her, his heart is pounding like a drum. He sees a member of the Kou Family, sipping wine with a bored expression, the Sindria Family head, charming and enchanting everyone as usual, and at center stage, the Abraham Family, sitting as noble as royalty.

"Alibaba!" He turns to see Aladdin running towards him.

"Aladdin!" He smiles in return. The two eagerly shake hands laughing and smiling like no time has passed.

"You've grown so tall! Next thing you know, you'll be taller than me!"

"That's the plan!" Aladdin grins. "I saw those performers you recommended Father hire. They're very pretty."

"Mhmn and they're just as talented."

"So the redhead..." He gave Alibaba, a sly look. "She's the one you like?"

"Yes, Morgiana's amazing!" Alibaba beams.

"She's also the cutest one!"

"You bet!" The two joke for a bit more before Alibaba decides to ask,

"So how's school?"

"It's great, I invited two of my friends from there, you need to meet them." He searches for their faces in the crowd.

"And you're scores?"

"Top of the class, tied with Titus."

"This Titus must be eliminated then!" That sent Aladdin into a bout of more laughter, but suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Oh, Mother's calling, got to go."

"See you then." Alibaba waves as Aladdin scrambles to join Mrs. Sheba. The way they embraced sent a shock of pain through his body. Even after all these years it still hurt.

"Mr. Saluja!" Alibaba turns to see another friend running his way. As he sees Morgiana run toward him, a smile unconsciously breaks across his face. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I can't believe it, you just missed Aladdin,"

"Oh don't worry, I talked with him a bit earlier." Morgiana grins. "He seems very sweet."

"That's what he wants you to think," She laughs at his joke and Alibaba thinks it's a sound he could get used to. The girl she was when he first met her, the one with dead eyes, is long gone. Now Morgiana smiles and laughs easily, it's lovely.

"Anyway, look at this dress Mrs. Abraham got me!" She twirls around, showing off yellow ruffles and smooth silk.

"It's gorgeous,"

"Mrs. Abraham was so good to me and the girls. When we mentioned we didn't have any formal wear, she bought us all clothes for tonight. Isn't she amazing?"

"She is," Alibaba couldn't help but think Morgiana was more amazing though, beaming at all the sights and wonders he had grown bored with.

"So Mor?" She turns back to face him with a quizzical stare. "May I have a dance with the prettiest girl here?"

Her face grows as red as her hair and Morgiana looks down at her shoes. "The thing is... I still haven't quite gotten the hang of ballroom dancing-"

"So is that a yes or no?" He flashes her a warm smile.

"Yes, Mr. Saluja," She looks back up, red eyes glowing. "Of course, Alibaba." She takes his hand, and follows his unfamiliar steps. Morgiana was right, for such a graceful person, ball room dancing is foreign to her. However Alibaba is gentle and goes slow til she gets the hang of it.

And Morgiana is a fast learner, so it doesn't take long for her to start soaring. She gets so excited, she accidentally starts leading herself. It's improper but Alibaba can't bring himself to care. For her smile is blinding, and she spins so fast the red and the yellows of her body turn into a flame.

He gets so caught up with it all, he barely notices it when Morgiana tugs at his sleeve. "Huh?" He looks down at her, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Tonight's been wonderful," Morgiana sighs contently. "But I need to go change for my performance."

"Oh of course!" Quickly, he lets go of her. "Go knock them dead." She spares him a friendly nod, before running back towards the stage.

Now missing a partner, Alibaba escapes to a deserted corner. As he tries to catch his breath, he reflects on all the swirling emotions inside him. It had felt so natural dancing with her. He had found her attractive since that day on the corner, even that night pressed closely to her, but now he's afraid he's falling for her. Alibaba was no stranger to women and their ways, but the thought of love, frightens him.

However he remembers the way Morgiana had smiled as she danced. No, it might not be that bad falling for her.

* * *

><p>Love, or whatever this is, Alibaba finds isn't too different then from what they had before. He still visits her every Tuesday, loving the sound of her chattering about her week and funny Naomi. Sometimes she even rests her head against his shoulder, tired from a long day. She's still the same Morgiana and he's still the same Alibaba<p>

Even so , he makes up excuses to see her more. He escorts her to various sights, just for protection, he lies, though they both know she has fought thugs twice her size. He also takes her to the Abraham Manor and introduces her to Aladdin. As expected they hit it off, and Alibaba can't help but think this is just so perfect. Them laughing together and Morgiana dressed like this. He think he could get used to her by his side every day, maybe even kissing her every once in a while.

But Alibaba is a coward, for he worries she doesn't feel the same. Now Morgiana does care about him, that he knows, but she yearns so much to see her homeland. She was willing to sell her beautiful yellow dress, to skip eating every few days to save more money. She dreams so big, but Alibaba's afraid there's not enough room in there for him.

* * *

><p>So life goes on, Alibaba just likes being around her. He's waiting in the small room as usual, when Morgiana comes bursting in.<p>

"Alibaba, I can't believe you idiot!" She latches her arms around his neck. "The boss just told me an anonymous donor, just paid for the rest I needed for my trip!" Her smile could make flowers grow.

"Well I don't know who that could be?" He adverts his gaze for they are so close, their breaths intermix.

"You're just lucky I'm not too proud to decline, thank you," It's stupid, but Alibaba gets so caught up in the moment, Morgiana being so close and grinning so happily, before he knows it, he captures her lips with his.

Alibaba's kissed her before, but something about this one is magical. For a little while, they forget the rest of the world, knowing only her fingers running through his hair and her sweet taste.

When they part, the words rush out of his mouth before he can stop them. "We could do this, you know. If we became engaged, I could take you to your homeland, and more wherever you wanted to go."

"What are you talking about! What was that just about!" Morgiana stares at him, still in shock from the kiss.

"Mor, I care about you, a lot." Alibaba holds her gently, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "I know we kinda messed up the courting process, but-" He tries to muster up all the courage he has. "I'm asking for your hand in marriage!"

Morgiana doesn't act like most women do when proposed to. She doesn't smile, doesn't laugh before wiping a stray tear, she's so overwhelmed. Rather, she starts crying, it's filled with loud sobs that wreak her body.

"You lied," She chokes out the words. "You said you weren't looking for a pet, but now I see that's all I was to you, Alibaba! A pretty face that could be charmed with your money and gifts. I won't let you think you own me, keep your money!" She moves to leave, holding her head high.

"Mor, wait!" He runs to grab her hand. "Please hear me out!" She stops in her tracks, not even sparing him a glance.

"You don't understand." She tries to keep her voice level, but it cracks. "It's hurt because I care about you too. Maybe more then a friend should."

"You know I came here because I thought you were a brilliant dancer." Alibaba pauses, choosing his words carefully. "So I paid your boss, just to see you fly again. But along the way, I got to know you. Miss Morgiana, someone who fights so hard, and cares and loves just as deeply. I didn't give you all those things to court you, but because I wanted to support you. I understand it if you don't feel anything like I do, and even if my intentions weren't to fall for you, it hasn't been a mistake."

"Mr. Saluja," She seems to have calmed down a little. "Like I said, I care about you, but I can't give you an answer." Morgiana turns to face him, eyes red-rimmed. "I want to support you too, but I don't know if I can accept a thing like marriage."

"Then don't, I don't want to trouble you." Alibaba tries to hide his disappointment. He expects to hear some footsteps, but instead he feels warm hands cup his face, and bring him down.

"No just give me some time, time to visit my homeland, time to work out what I exactly feel."

"I'll wait for you then. I still have things I need to settle. Promise you'll come back?"

"I will, I can promise that. No matter what Alibaba you're still my friend." The two don't let go of each other for the rest the night. Though the future may be uncertain, for one night Alibaba tries to grab lightning for as long as he can.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. This is an idea I've had ever since I first got into Magi, but I've always been worried it was too big for me. This was fun! It was interesting working out the differences in personality they'd have due to different pasts, I hope it wasn't too OOC. I also tried to connect it a little with the CostumeCosplay piece I wrote for Jukou week.**


End file.
